Mizar
This is an archived character! Meaning, this is Sab’s old OC and she doesn’t use it much anymore. However, due to roleplay purposes and misc. uses, do not claim/delete/vandalize the page. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Sab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Arrogance |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Yellow/Orange/Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Phoenix |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Always Gold - Radical Face |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Don’t do |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age |9 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Second-in-Command of the Four |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | None at the moment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Possibility |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | NightWing stepmother and SkyWing stepfather; Swift (cousin) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The Four |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Armadillo |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Reptiles; games; his appearance; cookies; comics; keeping his scales shiny |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Kurogami; cats; rainy days; poverty; dirt; ruined appearance |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | SkyWing abilities, but weaker fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | SkyWing weapons, vampire stake (don’t ask) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | OPEN |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | “EVERYONE KNOWS I’M AWESOME.” |} "I’ll do it better than you." MAY-zar Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Do not plagiarize appearance. BASE BELONGS TO NS!! Coding is by Danni Domini on Free Formats on Helio’s Testing Wiki. "I do look nice." Appearance= Who is the cool kid SkyWing the Possibility children are raving about? And does he seem that awesome to begin with? Well, he m ight look a little odd, but he is a pure SkyWing for sure. Lean and tall, Mizar towers over most of his friends. Something about his stance is also dominating and proud, as if he’s the king over the horde of peasant children. What others notice right away is his scale coloring, which almost strays off from the traditional SkyWing palette, but still retains notable color. His scales are a are a blonde-peach shade. They have been described to be as blonde as rich sand, or the hair on scavenger heads with tints of orange in between. They seem odd, but he keeps the SkyWing color palette. His secondary scales are orange; but not too light or dark, however. At least Mizar has orange to complement his blonde shades. His claws and spikes, and wings are fiery orange in color. So fiery, they sometimes darken to red. It somewhat fits his color scheme, and it sometimes acts as a warning sign. His scales may be cool, but the bright colors make anyone snap awake. As much as his colors seem soft, the bright shades warn everyone that he is clearly not to be messed with. Mizar’s eyes are cornflower or pale blue, like a fire that is still not hot enough. Mizar’s fiery orange horns have gold bands on them. "It doesn’t matter. I’m the greatest!" Personality Being the only child of an important NightWing, Mizar has gain a fair level of popularity. So fair that it kinda skyrocketted his self-esteem too. He’s a little bit arrogant and judgemental, and his presence sways the mind of those around him. He has that authority that makes people fear to speak up their opinion, and Mizar isn’t afraid to voice out his own opinions. He gets angry, but definitely doesn’t hold any grudges. Sure, they last for a few months before he even realizes that he should stop. Still, his vengeance is a fatal flaw, for others start to hate him and recognise his behavior. He isn't afraid to lash back when he wants to, and likes to keep his ego up high. An argument would never really stop with him involved. Then on, he tries his best to have as much power as possible; although he knows that too much equals too bad. He comes off as fierce sometimes, willing to fight and (potentially) hurt the provoked. He is the type of guy to attract attention to himself, and sometimes winds up being targetted by enemies. Mizar likes attention, although it is bad in some cases. Mizar can be weird at times despite his ego and pride. He has a great friendship with Ray ever since he discovered the SandWing’s place. Their friendship seems weird, but that's because the two were odd friends from the very beginning. Mizar loses his patience on Ray occasionally, but appreciates that Ray actually takes him seriously. The two live on houses on front of eachother, and Mizar isn’t afraid to set his friend’s house on fire. The two know eachother fairly well, and Mizar has full permission to insult him. His voice sounds like it’s clouded with smoke, both cool and raspy at the same time. "Why am I so disappointed?" Biography Mizar hatched to a SkyWing and NightWing couple who didn’t want to have any eggs together. After many failures to have a hybrid dragonet, the couple settled on a SkyWing egg. And coming out of the egg was him. His NightWing step-mother decided to name him, hence why his name isn’t so SkyWing-ish. He was raised in Possibility, being an instant hit in school. The dragon became popular due to having rich parents, especially with a mother named Dearest. He made many good friends, but not as great as Kurogami. They met during hunting class, and the two became inseperable. His NightWing friend wasn’t spared by his snobby attitude, and Kurogami was a lttle distraught that all the attention went to his SkyWing friend. One day came, and the two were torn apart. Mizar was mishandling Kurogami’s pet cat, and the said creature ended up scratching his lower neck. The SkyWing, being his snobby and accusating self, refused to acknowledge that it was his fault. He wasn’t afraid to lash on his friend. They had an argument over this, in which the two never got an agreement over. Since then, he quit the friendship. Although he tried his best to stay away from the NightWing, he couldn’t help but loudly shoo him away whenever they had contact. Mizar refuses to take any fault, too proud to understand that he had done any wrong. His other friends backed him up, doing their friend mindset thing and supporting him that “it wasn’t your fault.” Ever since Kurogami moved away, Mizar kind of felt pretty bad. He didn’t mean to do any intentional bullying, but more of avoiding his ex-friend. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to find Kurogami and apologize. So his family had him move schools, wanting Mizar to start over. Heck, that’s where it lead to all over again. Mizar found Kurogami in the same new school. Still scared to apologize, Mizar acts as if nothing was his fault and still tries to be prideful. He was not so warm towards Kurogami, but after the events with the latter’s friends backing him up, Mizar had no choice but to accept him. It was hard to be in the same friend group with someone from the troubled past. Still, Mizar tries to ignore Kurogami the best to his ability. He couldn’t help but have pointless squabbles with the NightWing, and especially when Ray tries to change Mizar’s mind on him. Life was hard, and so let life be that way. "Me!" Gallery Some depicts Mizar’s old design. 20180616 190042.jpg|By Crystal! This is great! 88A65129-AF3E-4256-994C-7405E128399C.jpeg|Mizar x Twilight (Dream)...THE PAPER FOLDED SMH (Sab’s very old art) FRMizar2.png|FR Mizar by Sab 84ABBACF-BFAB-468E-90E6-D09F9A7C7E03.jpeg|Circled area is where Mizar got his scavenger "Fine! I admit: You’re an awesome friend. Blah blah blah..." Relationships The Four: Mizar has an overall positive opinion on them. He positively views Buruu due to her worthy act of aiding him at first, and respects her because of that. He has to admit, if anyone can be as worthy as him, that’s her. He sees Ray as a best friend despite his goofiness and prankster ways. He is a little mild towards Kurogami due to their past together, but overall thinks he should be a little brighter. Swift: Swift is Mizar’s cousin from his father’s side, being a full SkyWing. Although the two aren’t around eachother much, Mizar respects her; although Swift can be wound up sometimes. Other "Tell me all you have known about me." Trivia * Mizar is the name of one of the stars that are apart of the Big Dipper constellation (Also known as Mizael). ** In this world, stars are named by dragons. So it would make sense if Mizar was named after something a dragon named. * Ray has a crush on him. * Mizar has a secret obsession with cookies and My Little Dragonets. He also loves the superhero comic-franchise called Cellburra. Do not tell anyone. * He has a lot of talents: Mapmaking; can play the piano; sing... * Based around the concept of having a jerk character, but they’re helpful and loyal no matter what. * He has a pet scavenger named Dart, who is male with black hair, a beard, and dark black eyes. Mizar got him during The Four’s quest to destroy scavenger dens. Though, Dart wasn’t trustful of Mizar at first; but later on, proved to be loyal and protective of him. Mizar wants a way to make him a dragon... Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)